Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Cihtli
Summary: una esperanza surge para Mairin, puede que sus padres realmente tengan salvacion ¿podra Mairin salvar a sus padre?... Epilogo de la saga "los destinados a la oscuridad"


Advertencia: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien

Vectriz Ikaros: y como si fuera mentira al fin termine la saga de los destinados a la oscuridad espero les guste… tengo una saga parecida pero más compleja pero esa será cuando asiente más las ideas en mi cabeza.

_Agradecimiento especial a Gemini Yaoi ;D que ha seguido desde el inicio esta saga y siempre deja un comentario… me anima mucho gracias por apoyarme. (Y como respuesta a tu comentario en jewel of the dark lord… Olórin aun no sabe que Mairon y Melkor se pasaron al lado oscuro… si es cierto, tanto pasarla con Nienna le hace perder las noticias importantes)_

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Pov Mairin**

**Un llamado al volcán del destino…**

Luego de reencontrarme con mí familia luego de mucho tiempo he tenido sueños extraños, sueños donde aman es una tierra hermosa iluminada por lo que en la primera edad fueron los 2 grandes árboles; justo frente a él se encuentra una bella mujer aunque me intento acercar para saber quién es no es necesario. Veo a mi padre, como era en un principio acercándose y llamando _"Mairon"_ a esa mujer.

Me sorprendo al ver que de hecho se trataba de mi madre, pero ahora se ve muy diferente; en una forma de mujer muy hermosa y con una luz propia que irradiaba paz y amor… ella corría a él y era abrazada con cariño. Entonces vi algo que me sorprendió, tres pequeños niños, un varón y dos mujeres la más grande es igual a mi pero la menor es más parecida a mi padre al igual que el niño.

Para mi sorpresa no son los únicos niños, hay al menos unos 30 muy diferentes; pero todos irradiando ese poder que caracterizaba a los valars… me sorprendí mucho y me pregunte que era esta extraña visión, cuando desperté en medio de la noche mi vista se situó en la ventana y luego miro hacia el horizonte donde la montaña que alguna vez fue un imponente volcán emitía un pequeño pero intenso brillo que parecía llamarla.

**Llegada **

Con algo de problemas logre escapar de la fortaleza; la subida a la montaña es dura y traicionera… posiblemente tenga días en los que llevo tratando de subir la montaña, el humo me impide ver el camino pero logro llegar a mi destino. La luz que tanto me ha llamado toma forma al fin, una hermosa mujer completamente blanca se hace presente.

"_llegaste al fin"_ me dice mientras me sonríe, esta presencia me trae tanta paz _"he estado esperándote por muchas edades"_ me mantengo distanciada pero sé, después de todo no quiero bajar la guardia _"¿Quién eres tú?"_ pregunto con algo de miedo mientras cubro un poco mi rostro del humo caliente que comienza a surgir de la montaña.

"_yo soy quien alguna vez creo el mundo, yo soy el único y a la vez el primero de muchos" _comenzó la joven mujer hablando de manera tan enigmática que me hacia estremecer _"soy padre de los Eldar, los Edain y los hobbits… padre de los Ainur"_ me alejo varios pasos, con los ojos abiertos y sin poder creer lo que me acaba de decir _"tu… eres Eru Ilúvatar" _sin querer me tropiezo con una piedra y caigo al piso; la joven que no parece más grande que yo ríe ligeramente y se acerca a mí.

**Error **

"_perdona si te he asustado" _habla mientras me toca la mejilla con un suave rose de su mano _"pero quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te he hecho" _su mirada se entristeció de repente, puedo ver como una lagrima comienza acorrer por su mejilla _"por mi culpa tu no tuviste la vida que realmente deberías tener" _sigue llorando _"si no hubiera sido tan siego nada de esto estaría pasando"_

"_¿a qué se refiere?"_ Le pregunto sintiendo las ganas de llorar _"hablo de Melkor… si hubiera visto la verdad desde el principio ahora Mairon tu y el no estarían sufriendo tanto"_ me abraza y llora yo lloro junto a su manifestación; luego de un tiempo me sonríe mientras con susurros me asegura que todo estará bien y que evitaremos que ocurra algo malo.

**Revelación**

"_en un principio yo cree a los Ainur para ser reflejo de lo que soy" _hablo mientras ambas estábamos sentadas en el borde del monte del destino _"todos tenían algo de mi… pero Melkor fue más de lo que yo mismo imagine, era el reflejo mismo de mi curiosidad, de mi sueños y anhelos; el estaba más allá de lo que yo mismo imagine" _

"_¿Por qué odiabas a mi padre?"_ le pregunto un poco temerosa _"yo jamás odie a tu padre… tenía miedo porque me recordaba tanto a mi" _comenzó _"era como verme a un espejo… pero tenía un plan único para él y se arruino cuando creí que realmente era malo; lo siento tanto… si tan solo…" no logro terminar cuando exploto en llanto._

"_¿Qué ocurrió?" _pregunto la curiosidad me está matando _"me traicionaron… mi propio hermana me traiciono y ahora usa a Melkor como instrumento para destruir todo lo que amo; ella usa a mi hijo perdido para acabar conmigo" _seco sus lagrimas "_pero aun hay forma de detenerla, aun hay forma de cambiar todo… tu eres la clave y la llave para ello"._

**Fenix**

"_yo no puedo ser quien buscas"_ niego con la cabeza mientras escondo mi rostro con mis manos "_yo no puedo detener una guerra"_ lloro aterrada "_puedes… eres hija de Melkor, mi fuerza vive en el al igual que vive en ti… el fuego también es vida también es renacimiento"_ hablo "_solo debes aprender a controlar tu propio poder"_

"_¿cómo lo hago?"_ pregunto con nerviosismo, realmente quiero salvar a mis padres de ese destino incierto que traerá la guerra "_en mi mundo, había un ave que al morir se incendiaba y una vez que se volvía cenizas renacía para obtener de vuelta su majestuosidad y su poder" _con eso ella giro su vista hacia el volcán _"esa ave vive en este volcán esperando el día en que un ser de fuego la llame para luchar… ese día ha llegado y tú debes llamarla ella será tu guía y tu compañera"_

"_¿Qué tengo que hacer?" _vuelvo a preguntar, los nervios me matan, pero hare lo que sea para salvar a mis padres "_cree en ti, e imagina un ave tan hermosa como ninguna otra hecha de fuego elevándose imponente ante ti" _al decir eso la manifestación de Eru cierro mis ojos y trato de imaginar, imagino cómo será el ave, que apariencia tendrá; que tan grande será.

Abro los ojos, siento que algo increíble esta frente a mi; me caigo y veo con asombro a la hermosa ave. La toco con mis manos, no me quema ni me daña; es algo tan mágico e irreal, la manifestación de Eru me ve me sonríe _"estas lista, el ave fénix te cuidara a partir de ahora… ambos son uno y como uno podrán enfrentar cualquier batalla"_

"_gracias, te prometo que salvare a todos" _con ello, monto el fénix una sensación única llega a mi; siento que hay esperanza para todos. Ruego que aun no sea tarde, no pienso decepcionar a Eru, ni a nadie de los que cree en mi; papa, mama solo aguanten un poco más.

**La batalla es inminente**

El fénix sobrevuela por el campo de batalla las fuerzas de ambos lados están ya están combatiendo, tengo que seguir y buscar la forma de detener esta guerra sin bajas… el fénix parece entenderme porque vuelta aun más alto que cualquier otra criatura en el mundo de Ea y llega hasta el otro extremo del mundo.

Siento el frio, es un lugar helado y sombrío… tan oscuro que pareciera que no existe nada aquí; Eru, ¿para qué he venido aquí?, el cielo no existe la luz, como si el sol no llegara a este extremo ni la luna tal vez ni siquiera la luz de los arboles llegara a este sitio. _"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" _me pregunto.

Y como si el fénix quisiera contestarme aterriza en el medio de toda esta oscuridad, con su luz radiante puedo distinguir un pequeño collar y un anillo; ambos con un rubí incrustado. _"este es el olvido" _giro y encuentro a alguien que no crei ver aquí "señor Mandos ¿Qué hace aquí?" le pregunto al verlo aquí solo.

**El olvido**

"este es un lugar al que solo algunos tienen acceso, donde quedan atrapados todo lo que pudo ser" habla mirándome _"tu, sin embargo eres alguien que debió caer aquí desde el inicio… pero no fue así; te volviste real"_ sus palabras me asustan pero él me mira con su mirada fría como si supiera algo "_niña, ¿sabes que es ese anillo y ese collar?" _Pregunta a lo que simplemente niego con la cabeza "_ese collar y ese anillo eran símbolo de la unión entre dos valar"_

"_¿unión entre dos valar?"_ lo miro _"la unión de tu padre y tu madre la decimo sexta valar"_ al escuchar eso di varios pasos hacia atrás sorprendida y abrumada… ¿mi padre tenía una mujer predestinada? Si mi madre supiera eso le dolería tanto, ¿Por qué Eru? ¿Por qué mi madre tenía que salir tan lastimado?

"sientes dolor por tu madre… lo que no sabes es que él era la decimo sexta" continuo Mandos mientras caminaba ahora a un lugar más profundo donde le perdí el rastro, quería seguirlo pero el fénix me detuvo "querida… la oscuridad cambio lo que debió ser desde el inicio, ahora solo uno puede regresarnos la esperanza que quedo atrapada en este olvido"

**Esperanza**

"_¿Quién?, ¿Quién es ese que puede detener todo esto?"_ le pregunto sin alejarme del fénix, Mandos regresa una vez mas ahora con una brillante espada blanca _"tu niña de fuego… nuestro padre te escogió a ti, por eso se que tu lograras hacerlo" _me entrega la espada, mis manos tiemblan al tocarla tengo un miedo que se aferra a mí como nunca lo imagine.

"_no temas, no te iras de aquí sin aprender a luchar" _lo miro, ya casi no hay tiempo para que aprenda a luchar, mientras en arda se libra la gran batalla final _"no temas, en este lugar el tiempo transcurre más rápido que en Arda; concéntrate en aprender y estar lista para tu momento"_ con ello el señor Mandos saca una espada y comienza a entrenarme; tengo miedo lo sé, pero hare lo que sea por salvar a mis padres.

"_eres la esperanza, eres la luz… recuerda de dónde vienes a quien quieres llegar" _ entre ataque y ataque las palabras del juez de los valar entraban en lo más profundo de mi ser "_Melkor le temía a su propio poder pensando que era solo destrucción… los valar le tuvieron miedo de la misma manera" _logro esquivar un ataque que podría ser mortal y cambio de posiciones "_demuéstrales que el fuego no es solo destrucción"_

**Revelación**

Regreso nuevamente al campo de batalla, fénix vuela tan rápido como sus alas y el viento le permiten; ya casi termina todo tengo un miedo terrible… cuando al fin logro visualizar a mis padres peleando, salto e interrumpo la batalla peleo con fuerza y alejo a quien sea que intente atacar a mis padres.

Ahora lucho con mi padre, tengo que encontrar la manera de traerlo de vuelta; mi madre llora que me detenga que pare. Sé que estoy traicionando su amor, pero esto es por él, porque quiero que todo sea como debió ser; que sean felices como siempre debieron serlo.

Mi espada atraviesa su corazón, lloro, eso no era lo que quería… pero para sorpresa de todos una bruma negra comienza a salir de su ser; tomo a mi padre en brazos mientras cae de rodillas y la bruma sigue saliendo de él. Cuando la oscuridad sale de su cuerpo totalmente quito la espada que al parecer no le hizo ningún daño a mi padre.

Entonces ante la mirada atónita de todos la oscuridad toma una nueva forma, una mujer tan hermosa como la que vi en el volcán… esa mujer es el verdadero Morgoth "¡ella, ella es el verdadero enemigo oscuro del mundo!" grito y todos los demás se asombran, ella sonríe de una manera tan macabra que asusto a muchos.

**Madre de la oscuridad**

"_si soy yo, yo manipule todo desde el inicio… pero es tarde ya tome suficiente poder de Melkor no podrán detenerme" _hablo mientras que con su magia creaba una espada nueva; escucho a alguien gritar que en mis manos se encuentra la espada de Gurthang y comienza una nueva batalla entre Morgoth y yo. Me enfrento a mi peor miedo, pero todo sea por salvar a mis padres; caigo y estoy a punto de morir por la mano de mi enemigo, cierro los ojos y espero el final…

Abro los ojos al no sentir nada atravesándome; mi madre me ha protegido siendo un escudo; cae a mi lado… mis lagrimas comienzan a fluir, sigue vivo y eso me alivia; mi padre se acerca débil arrastrándose hasta donde se encuentra. Sé que con mi padre estará en buenas manos, por lo que me levanto y sigo luchando; salto y alzo mi espada, peleo con fuerza y con fe.

La batalla es más y más fiera hasta que gracias a un milagro; la espada al fin atraviesa la oscuridad de Morgoth y le da su fin… la espada tomo la venganza por todos en Ea, ha terminado, el dagor dagorath. Ahora, ya no habrá más luchas ni guerras.

**La verdad del fuego**

Corro a donde mi madre, sigue herido y casi ha perdido la mayor parte de su sangre y de su color. "Eru… prometiste que podría salvarlos, entonces ¿por qué me quitas a mi madre? ¿Por qué te llevas su vida? Mi padre y yo lloramos no queremos que se vaya, el fénix aparece sobrevolando justo arriba de nosotros.

Lo recuerdo…

"_papa, tienes que curarlo… solo tú puedes hacerlo"_ tomo su mano y la coloco en la herida, siento que tiembla que tiene miedo; recuerdo entonces las palabras de Mandos _"no temas papa… yo se que puedes lograrlo, el fuego es más de lo que todos creen"_ le _susurro "recuerda tu amor por mi madre, recuerda el sueño que tenias por crear vida"_

"_Melkor"_ la voz de mi madre hizo que todos nos asombráramos; había vuelto nuevamente con nosotros, entonces recuerdos en anillo y el collar que Mandos me había dado. Se los entrego a mi padre y con una sonrisa veo como le coloca el collar con mi madre, un brillo cegador le rodeo; y como si fuera un sueño su forma que debió ser desde el inicio se mostro.

Una mujer, bella y que irradiaba un aura de paz y amor… Mandos aparece nuevamente sonriendo; y le explica a todos que de hecho mi madre siempre había sido una Valië, la que representaba el amor de toda Ea y que mi padre siempre tuvo la misión de mantener viva la llama imperecedera de Ilúvatar.

**El nuevo comienzo**

Nuevamente el heraldo blanco apareció frente a todos, la hermosa chica blanca camino hacia nosotros nos miro con amor y ternura _"gracias… has hecho lo que yo jamás logre"_la hermosa joven siguesu camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un hobbit; puedo escucharla desde la distancia. Le pide que sea él quien guie la nueva música que reconstruirá Ea.

La nueva música comienza, todos cantan al unisonó con el hobbit, puedo escuchar los corazones del mundo en este momento; las lagrimas, las risas, los recuerdos que trae la nueva música nos llena el alma de sentimientos que muchas veces duelen pero también traen alegrías a este mundo lleno de amor.

**Un nuevo y más grande Ea ha nacido… **

Este es un nuevo comienzo para todos, me abrazo a mi madre con algo de miedo; me asegura que todo estará bien mientras acaricia mi pelo. Mi padre nos abraza, y una vez más es hora de reconstruir el mundo; esta vez solo bajan 17 valar contándome a mí y a mi madre como tal; Fëanor antiguo rey de los noldor nos acompaña en sus manos las Silmaril que alguna vez causaran una guerra.

Estamos todos donde alguna vez estuvieron los primeros arboles; los silmarils se usan para nuevas semillas mientras mi padre y yo usamos el fuego para hacer crecer la llama de la vida en ellas, el poder de Yavanna los hace florecer con su canto. De ahora en mas, la tarea puede ser más amena; pareciera como si fuera la primera vez.

Entre juegos y trabajo arda estaba lista para ser habitada una vez más; la llegada de los noldor fue muy esperada por algunas historias de Fëanor sabia como eran; pero yo quería verlo por mí misma, aunque nuestro trabajo tanto el de mi padre y el mío ya no tenía mucho que seguir, en nosotros quedaba que el recuerdo de las edades que alguna vez pasaron.

**Nueva vida**

Pasan los años, poco a poco los valar comienzan a tener hijos; primero fueron Manwë y Varda quienes tuvieron un par de gemelos el varon Eowen y la doncella Eowin, mis padres tuvieron otro hijo varon que mi madre peleo para que se llamara como mi padre y una niña a quien nombraron Mairin, Aulë y Yavanna tuvieron varios hijos Thorin, Mircawen, Gimnlin, Tauriel y Lauriel; Mandos y su esposa Varië también tuvieron varios hijos.

Tulkas y Nessa se llevaron el record ya que fueron los que más hijos tuvieron de los valars; Lorien y Este tuvieron solo uno al igual que Oromë y Vana. La mayor parte del tiempo me es encargado cuidarles ya que era la mayor de los pequeños valars nacidos. Otra gran noticia que se supo es que logro hacer algo divertido y organizo una cita para Ulmo y Niënna.

Aunque jamás hablaron del tema, se sabe que les fue realmente bien puesto que siguieron saliendo… quien sabe; podría ser que mi madre ya podría considerarse una casamentera; la felicidad reina en Valinor ahora y es lo que me hace feliz. Ruego siempre que esta felicidad nunca acabe, para aquellos que lean este libro; les pido que siempre recuerden las edades que se tuvieron que sufrir y los sacrificios que se vieron para llegar a esta felicidad.

Yo quien te he narrado esto, soy de las pocas que aun recuerda esa edad; yo Silmaril la hija de Melkor el valar del fuego y Mairon la Valië del amor mantengo siempre viva la memoria de las edades que pasaron; del sufrimiento y de las alegrías de aquellos días… como una de los destinados a la oscuridad.

Fin…

Vectriz Ikaros: bien espero les haya gustado, esta noche descansare en paz ya que al fin termine n.n esperen con ganas los próximos fics.


End file.
